Plate separators are often utilized as oil separators, for example, for the separation of oil from blow-by gases that penetrate into a crankcase of an internal combustion engine, in particular from a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Electric motors, in particular, are used for the drive of plate separators of this kind. Typically, plate separators of this kind also have a separator device with a plurality of rotatable plate elements. A relatively large installation space is required for the drive and the separator device of a plate separator of the kind being addressed. In addition, a separate mounting is required for the drive and the separator device, respectively, thereby resulting in corresponding costs.
Known from the prior art is, for example, the publication DE 10 2009 036 476 A1. It relates to a centrifugal separator for separating oil mist from the crankcase ventilation gas of an internal combustion engine or for separating solid contaminants from the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine, wherein the centrifugal separator has a rotor, which can be rotationally driven, a housing, which accommodates the rotor, and a rotary drive for the rotor, wherein the rotary drive is formed by an electric motor, which is arranged in the housing. Means are provided thereby for cooling the electric motor.